Studies in patients with solid malignancies and normals show that thymosin increases the percentage of lymphocytes that form spontaneous E rosettes (T cells) in individuals with low T cell levels. This observation forms the basis for a clinical protocol that will determine the effect of thymosin in vivo on the T cell levels and clinical course of patients with inoperable carcinoma of the lung who are treated with radiation therapy.